


three hearts beatin' fast

by fitsofpassion



Series: kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Choking, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Panic Attack, Polyamory, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Humiliation, just the usual baby girl stuff you know, kinda? it isn't in depth but it's there, read the authors note pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitsofpassion/pseuds/fitsofpassion
Summary: alex and thomas ask john a question.(kinktober 2020 day nineteen - threesome)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens
Series: kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948423
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	three hearts beatin' fast

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy oh boy here we go lads ! 
> 
> real quick - there's a pov shift in the middle just bc it's easier for me to write sex from a manic bottom's perspective oops. john has a panic attack towards the end, it isn't very detailed but here's your warning. the 'unreliable narrator' is john, but it's very easy for the reader to see where he's lying to himself and it's only happening because of his anxiety.
> 
> you might wanna read my previous works in this 'verse, but you don't have to. 
> 
> all of my kinktober works are in the same 'verse; while they can pretty much be read on their own or in mostly any order, for the best reading experience you should read them in the order they're in on the series page :)

John and Alex are sitting on John’s bed arguing about what to watch on Netflix when Alex suddenly asks, unprompted, “Jacky, do you wanna fuck me?”

John freezes, his entire body tensing up. He has to force himself to relax, to let out a slow breath. Doesn’t look at Alex. “Never heard of that show. Is it new?”

Alex groans, throwing a pillow at John. “I’m serious. Do you?”

Rather than answer truthfully -- _yes, please, immediately, why are you still wearing clothes?_ \-- John turns to Alex and instead asks, “What about Jefferson?”

“I wish you’d call him Thomas,” Alex says with a sigh.

“Okay, what about _Thomas_?” John asks. “Aren’t you two dating?” 

At this, Alex looks down at his lap and smiles. “Finally made it official right after...” Alex turns back to John, smile fading. “That _doesn’t_ mean, however, that my giant crush on you has gone anywhere.”

John regrets a lot of things in his life, but when he looks back on this day, it’ll forever be his biggest regret is that his response to finding out that his crush on Alex, his brilliant and lovely best friend, was requited is, “What.”

Alex giggles. “Thought you knew, honestly. Apparently I was really obvious about it, enough that my damn boyfriend confronted me about it.”

“Oh shit, Lex, I’m--”  
  


“He’s cool with it,” Alex says quickly, “don’t apologize. He, uh… Thomas actually kinda likes you too?”

Setting his laptop aside, John shakes his head, trying to physically clear it, because there’s no way he’s hearing this right. “So, let me get this straight. Your boyfriend called you out about having a crush on me and then… said he also likes me?” At Alex’s quick nod and bright smile, John says, “What the fuck.”

“Well, like,” Alex starts to explain, turning his body to face John, taking the laptop on John’s lap and moving it to the bedside table, “he doesn’t really _know_ you that well, right, but he _definitely_ thinks you’re cute. And I talk about you all the time to him, and he really wants to get to know you for himself!” Alex pauses, letting John process, then smirks. “And I know you watched us a couple weeks ago, even if you said you _didn’t see much_. Saw you right when you came in and the one time I was able to focus enough to try to make eye contact with you, you were staring at Thomas’s ass.”

John blushes and looks at the pillow in his lap, picks at a loose thread. He mumbles, “Was watching his back muscles, actually.”

Alex groans. “Jesus, I _know_ , right? They’re ridiculous! Who needs _back muscles_ like that?! He-- But my question still stands, Jack. Do you wanna fuck me?”

“And… and Thomas is okay with this?” It’s still not a yes, but definitely not a no. John doesn’t think he could make himself say no if he _tried_ , but he can’t bring himself to say yes, either. Not yet, anyway.

“It was his idea!” Alex says, brightly. “I mean, honestly, he wants it to be all three of us, which I _definitely_ wouldn’t be opposed to. God I would… _die_ . And we can do that eventually if you want! I just thought it might be… less scary to approach you by myself about it first? And I know you don’t really like Thomas, other than his _back muscles_ apparently,” Alex’s voice takes on a teasing lilt for a moment before turning serious again, “so, it’s completely up to you. Whatever and however. And whenever, obviously, but I won’t lie, I’m kinda horny _right now_ , so --”

“Okay,” John says, cutting Alex off.

“Okay?” Alex asks. “To which?”

John gulps in a deep breath, shuts off his brain, closes his eyes, and says, “Both of you.”

He feels a hand on his cheek, and opens his eyes to see Alex’s face _much_ closer, an almost… sad? Smile on his face. “You don’t sound too sure. You’re 100% not being pressured into anything, Jacky. You’re my best friend first and foremost, and nothing you say or do or don’t say or don’t do will change that unless _you_ want to change that.”

John leans into Alex’s hand and, for the first time since Alex’s original question, smiles. “I’m sure. I’m nervous, and still kinda shocked. My sensible southern upbringing and fancy boarding school didn’t really prepare me for this, ya know? I was never really taught how to react to being invited to a threesome. But I want to.” John notices that Alex still looks hesitant, so he keeps talking. “Lexi, I’ve had a crush on you since day one, okay? And my problems with Thomas were always because he treated you like _shit_ last year, and you always complained about him.”

“I still complain about him, to be fair,” Alex interrupts, then motions for John to keep talking.

“But I’m not blind, okay? He’s… goddamn, Lex, you landed the second most gorgeous guy on campus, and I was jealous of him, of course, but a little jealous of you, too.”

Alex laughs and asks, “Okay, but who’s the _most_ gorgeous guy on campus, Mr. Laurens?” John just stares at Alex, who blushes when he understands. “Oh. Um. So. That’s… a yes?”

“It’s a yes, Lexi.” Alex’s face breaks into such a beautiful, bright smile that John can’t help but grin back at him. It’s the kind of stunning light that Alex has that makes John want to kiss him, and well. He can do that now. _Can_ he do that now? “Can I kiss you?”

Alex doesn’t answer, just leans in and presses his lips to John’s. Fireworks explode behind John’s eyelids as his eyes fall shut, butterflies erupt in his stomach, his heart melts in its chest. It’s soft and warm and ridiculously perfect, exactly what John had always pictured his first kiss with Alex to be like. Too soon, though, Alex pulls back. “I… haven’t worked everything out with Thomas beyond permission to have sex with you, and to suggest you being with both of us, so I’m really not sure how he’d feel about kissing if that’s all it was. So...”

John nods, tries to make his world stop spinning. _What are you, twelve? It wasn’t even an open-mouthed kiss, it lasted half a minute, calm the fuck down._ “Okay. So what are the… rules? Guidelines? Where do we go from here? What now?”

Alex smirks. “Well, Thomas knows I’m talking to you about this right now. And we’re both down for… anything today. Sex or talking or talking then sex.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, here!” Alex jumps off the bed to grab his phone from the bedside table. He pulls up his conversation with Thomas, and John starts laughing at all of the emojis by Thomas’s contact and in the conversation itself. The laugh dies in his throat, almost turns into a groan, when he reads the conversation on screen.

thomas 🦄💎🔪💖😛

gonna talk to john today!!!!!!!!!!!

Gonna fuck him today too, baby?

depends 🤪 if he wants just me, yeah probably

What if he wants us both?

I am quite a catch, you know.

i know 🥰🥰🥰

would you………………. wanna ………….. today…..?

Fuck yeah, of course I would.

Go ahead and talk to him, baby girl. Let me know what he says.

i will!!!!!!

Good luck, princess 💗

thank u daddy 🥺👀💕🥰😇🤠

“So?” Alex asks.

John feels lightheaded. “Tell me… tell me about the Daddy thing, real quick. And I saw him _choke_ you?”

“Probably saw him hit me, too,” Alex reminds John with a little giggle. “I dunno, though. Just a thing. I don’t see him as like… a _father_ figure or in a paternal role, and I don’t think I’m into any age-play, but. He makes me feel safe and wanted and cared for, but also fucks like a champ and likes to rough me up a _lot_ which is _great_ and--” Alex cuts himself off and looks everywhere in the room but at John’s face.

“And?” John prompts.

Alex blushes. He’s talking to his best friend about a threesome and explaining his Daddy kink to said best friend, all without blushing until now. “I… really like to be degraded. A lot. Only during, though!” he adds quickly. “God, if he called me, I don’t know, a dirty useless slut _after_ fucking me, I’d cry then probably murder him for being such a piece of shit. But during? It’s… I love it.”

John gulps, but still has trouble actually getting oxygen to his lungs and brain. He’s suddenly _very_ thankful for the pillow in his lap; it was originally to prop the laptop on, but it’s thankfully covering his arousal at hearing his best friend and long-time crush about his _kinks_. 

Alex likes to be called a _slut_?

_Holy fuck_.

“Okay,” he says slowly, nodding and attempting to gather all of his strength. “Whenever you wanna.”

Again, Alex’s face lights up. “Really?! Awesome!” He leans back in and kisses John’s lips quickly. “Can I call Thomas then?”

John nods, then, before he can think better of it, says, “Yeah, baby girl.”

Alex groans. “More of that as soon as Thomas is on his way.” 

Whatever John was expecting Alex to say on the phone call, it wasn’t, “He said yes! Come help him fuck me!” Alex hung up without waiting for his boyfriend to even _respond_ , and John can’t help but laugh.  
  


“Am I allowed to freely kiss you now since Thomas is on the way, baby girl?”

Alex answers by sitting on his lap, leaning in but stopping just short of John’s mouth. “Do you want a kink negotiation talk beforehand?”

John thinks about it for a second, before shaking his head. “As long as _I’m_ not being hit or degraded or choked, I don’t care, really.”

“Okay,” Alex says with a smile. He picks his phone back up, types a message, John assumes, to Thomas before throwing it back on the bedside table. “If you don’t like anything that’s happening, anything at all, even if it’s something Thomas is doing to me, say yellow to stop and check in or red to stop everything all together.”

John rolls his eyes. “Yes, Alex, I know how the stoplight system works. I’m not a virgin, I read a lot, and I’m friends with _Lafayette_.”

Alex giggles and says, “Good point. So, you gonna kiss me, or what?”

\---

By the time Thomas makes it to their dorm room, Alex is laying on his back under a shirtless John, panting and begging despite them having done nothing but make out. John wouldn’t even touch Alex below his belt, and it’s clearly driving Alex _crazy_.

He’s just so goddamn _needy_ , and John absolutely adores him.

“Well, well, well,” Thomas says when he walks in. John jumps off of Alex; while he’s fully aware what he’s signed up for, knows that Thomas knows and approves and welcomes it, the man _did_ just walk in on John kissing his boyfriend. Thomas smiles at him. “Hello, John. Has our little slut been entertaining you?”

Alex keens, but Thomas doesn’t look away from John’s red face. John nods slowly. “Yeah.” He doesn’t… know what else to say. What’s his role here? Is he another of Thomas’s… submissives? Or is he assisting Thomas with dominating Alex? He did call him _our slut_ , so. Maybe they _should_ have had that kink talk or _something_ instead of jumping right in. 

“No need to be nervous,” Thomas tells him. “He likes being called a slut, he knows it’s true.” Before John can defend himself, though, say that he _knows_ Alex likes it but has always pictured himself with Alex as soft and loving, Thomas is addressing Alex. “You couldn’t even wait _fifteen minutes_ for me, Alexander? Were you just _that_ desperate to get fucked you didn’t even care if I was here for it?”

John is about to jump to Alex’s defense, not used to hearing anyone treat his best friend like that without immediately jumping in to help, but then Alex whimpers. _Oh_ . Alex said he liked being _called_ a slut, not necessarily that he liked to be _treated_ like one. Okay, John can work with this. It’s all relatively new to him, but he can _so_ work with this. 

“Well?” Thomas demands.

Alex sits up, blows a loose strand of hair out of his face, and looks Thomas dead in the eye. “Maybe you should have hurried.”

Thomas crosses his arms and fixes Alex with a steely look that makes _John_ want to squirm. “Strip,” Thomas says, tone leaving no room for debate. Well, it _shouldn’t_ leave room for debate, but Alex just. Sits. Unmoving. Staring back at Thomas. 

“Oh, you want to show off for John, do you? I said strip, Alexander, or I will tie you in the corner and let you watch while John and I have fun and you won’t get to touch either of us.” 

John gasps. 

Alex still doesn’t move. 

“I’m not hitting you, Alexander. Good whores _earn_ getting slapped. You have until my jacket and shoes are off to be naked and kneeling, or not only will I leave you tied up in the corner, but I’ll also gag and blindfold you.” He toes off one shoe. 

Alex squirms. 

“You won’t be able to say a thing, won’t be able to _see_ how nice John and I can make each other feel, how good we’ll look together. You’ll just have to sit there and _listen_.” Thomas has both of his shoes off now, and when he moves to take off his jacket, Alex moves faster than John has ever seen him. 

He whips off his pajama pants as he’s getting off of the bed, yanks his shirt off as he’s sinking to his knees in front of Thomas. He blinks up at Thomas. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” Thomas says. He looks at Alex once, then looks over to John and smiles again, warmth flooding back into his face. When he talks, though, he’s still addressing Alex in that harsh, almost disappointed voice. “I wanted to show your friend how _good_ you could be for me, for _us_ , and you couldn’t even obey a simple command without me threatening you. Apologize to John, Alexander.”

John can barely look away from Thomas, too amazed at this… _persona_ he’s adopted. He’s warm and friendly with John, someone he really only knows in passing, but is icy and hard with his boyfriend. When John is able to tear his eyes away from Thomas’s, though, to look at Alex, he sees Alex already looking at him, eyes almost glossy.

“I’m sorry, Jacky,” Alex says in a voice he’s never used with John, a voice John has only heard once, when he walked in on Alex and Thomas. It sends a shiver down his spine.

“Sorry for what?” John finds himself asking without planning to, rougher than he’s ever spoken to Alex. He glances at Thomas for half a second to see him nod and smile, pleased.

Alex takes a deep breath. “I was a brat, I wouldn’t listen to Thomas when he’s being so nice letting me, letting us, have this.”

John nods, finds the apology acceptable, but Thomas demands, “What else?”

Alex looks down before Thomas snaps _up_ , then returns John’s eye contact. “I’m also sorry for being such a slut, for not being able to wait until Thomas got here before starting things with you.”

“There you go, Alexander,” Thomas says, finally looking back at the kneeling man in the middle of the room. He runs a hand through Alex’s hair once, and Alex leans into it, eyes slipping closed. But Thomas’s seemingly good mood, his satisfaction with Alex, is short lived. “Couldn’t even let me undress John for myself,” he says, touch of sadness in his voice. “You’ve been his roommate for over a year, you’ve seen him naked before. But _I_ haven’t, and don’t you think _I_ should have gotten to unwrap him myself, Alexander?”

Alex looks down, ashamed. “Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

Thomas hums. “Alright, Alexander, go sit on your bed.” Alex and John both look at Thomas, confusion on both of their faces. “Back against the wall, hands behind your head, legs straight out.”

This time, Alex listens immediately, despite his confusion. When he’s in the position Thomas instructed him into, he asks, “What now, Daddy?”

Thomas smirks. “Just sit right there, princess. Do you think you can stay still, or do I need to tie you?”

Alex shakes his head. “No, no, I’ll be good. Promise.”

“Good girl,” Thomas says, then turns his back to Alex. He’s fully facing John now, who’s still sitting on his bed, shirtless and in awe. “Hi, honey,” he says softly. “May I kiss you?”

John is… so taken aback by this completely different Thomas, the gentle pet name, that he nods his head. It isn’t like he _hasn’t_ imagined Thomas’s mouth, but he’d really thought today would be about Alex. 

“Did Alex tell you about the stoplight system?” Thomas asks quietly as he leans in, getting a nod from John. “Good. So you’ll tell me if absolutely anything isn’t alright?”

“Yeah.” John pauses, then asks quietly, “Should… I call you Daddy, too?”

Thomas laughs. “Don’t think so, unless you really want to.” John sighs with… not relief, because he probably wouldn’t be _opposed_ , but. He doesn’t want that right now, so he shakes his head. “I’m going to kiss you now, though,” Thomas says. “We both know Alexander so well, I figured we need some time to get acquainted ourselves.”

And that’s how John ends up on his back, a shirtless Thomas Jefferson -- _holy fucking shit, his abs, his chest, his arms, John is melting_ \-- hovering over him, kissing the absolute life out of him. His lips are soft and his tongue is warm; they’re both pushing and pulling, giving and taking, in equal amounts, neither fighting for control of the kiss. 

Once, Thomas pulls back, looks down at John, and says, “Your _freckles,_ ” before dropping his mouth to John’s neck, his shoulders, for a few minutes before John drags their lips back together.

It’s almost slow and languid, like they could just do this all day. The only problems with that, though, are their equally hard cocks pushing together and the whining from the other bed in the room. While Thomas never technically told Alex to be quiet, he’s kept his mouth shut except for breathy noises and the occasional _oh god_. 

When Thomas finally pulls back after what seems like _hours_ of unhurried kissing, he asks, “Do you think we should take care of our Alexander now?”

John melts a little more at that -- _our Alexander_ . Like he’s _theirs_ in equal measure, like John isn’t just a best friend partaking in a one-off threesome with a committed couple. He doesn’t let his thoughts go there, though, refuses to let his anxiety ruin this for him. If this is the only way he gets them, he’ll be damn happy about it no matter what. 

Instead, John hums and pretends to think. “I don’t know, I’m having plenty of fun right now. We could just make him watch you fuck me?” he suggests, teasing, knowing that all three of them would riot if that’s what they did.

Thomas laughs so loudly as he rolls off of John that John can barely hear Alex’s cry of _hey!_ from the other bed. “Maybe next time, honey. I think both of you have been waiting for this for a while, though, right?” John nods, and they both ignore Alex’s answer. “So, I think you should fuck him. Would you like that, John?”

John opens his mouth to answer, but Alex yells, “ _Please_ , Jacky, please fuck me! Honesetly, _anyone_ fuck me! Pay _attention to me, goddammit_!”

John and Thomas look over to Alex for the first time in a while; surprisingly, he’s still in his position, though his arms have got to be aching from being held in that position for so long. His cock, perfectly proportional and mouth-watering with just a little curve, is standing straight against his belly and is a reddish-purple color from the strain. 

“ _Anyone_?” Thomas asks, but John takes over immediately, refusing to let himself think too hard about anything leaving his mouth.

“Thanks, Alex,” he says, sitting up and draping his legs over the side of the bed. “Thought you wanted me to fuck you. Isn’t that why you decided to beg me for this earlier? You can have Thomas any time, but it’s _me_ you want right now, otherwise you wouldn’t have asked. Wouldn’t have offered yourself up to me right then and there. Right?”

Alex whimpers, squirms, but doesn’t say anything. “Answer him,” Thomas demands.

“Yes, _yes_ , want you John,” Alex says on one breath. “Want you to fuck me, please, Jacky.”

John shrugs. “I dunno, not sure if I want to now. If you’ll take just _anyone_ …” He turns fully away from Alexander and smirks at Thomas. 

Thomas laughs almost cruelly, turning back to Alex. “Look, whore, you upset your friend. You beg us for a threesome then go and fuck it up before it even starts!”

“I’m--”

“I don’t think a simple sorry will _cut it_ ,” John growls out, turning back to Alex. 

“Anything, anything you want, please,” Alex asks, still not moving from his position. John is so impressed at how good he’s being; he makes a mental note to remind Alex how good he is later, how proud he makes John and Thomas.

“Hmm. If he begs enough, would you still want him?” Thomas asks John in the same tone he’d ask about the weather in. As if John would ever _not_ want Alex.

“If he’s good enough,” John responds back in the same tone. He nods at Alex. “Alright, if you want me to fuck you, _beg_.”

Alex looks at Thomas, wiggles his arms minutely, and Thomas gives him a quick nod. Alex drops his arms and gets off of the bed, kneeling in front of where John is sitting. “Please, Jacky,” he says, trying to grab one of John’s hands in his own. When John pulls it away, Alex just clasps his hands behind his back, undeterred. “Pretty please. Want you to fuck me, have wanted you to fuck me for _ages_. I… I can make it so good for you, I’ll be so good for you, I promise.” He takes a deep breath. “Please, Papa, please let me prove how good I can be, how much I want you to fuck me.”

_Papa_. 

_Fuck._

John… might have a heart attack. He tries not to let it show, though, only says, “Fine. Get lube and condoms, I’m sure a slut like you has plenty around here somewhere.”

Alex leaps up and goes to his bedside table, pulling out the requested items. He’s not gone for long, but Thomas grabs John’s arm and turns the younger man to face him. Puts a hand on John’s cheek. “Still green?” Thomas mumbles, so quiet John can barely hear. John just nods, and Thomas smiles at him, pulling him into another kiss. 

When Alex turns back around and sees them, he whines. “Why is no one kissing _me_?”

John and Thomas both laugh. “You never asked us to kiss you, Alexander,” Thomas says. “You asked Papa to fuck you, asked Daddy to be here to watch.”

Alex whines at that, fidgets a little where he’s standing, and John says, “If you’re lucky, I’ll let Daddy fuck you after I’m through with you. Or maybe let him have your mouth while I fuck your ass.”

“ _Yes, please_ ,” Alex breaths. “All of that. Any of it. Just want you both, please.”

There’s not room for all three of them on just one bed though, because _apparently_ universities didn’t take threesomes into consideration when deciding on bed sizes in dorms, so they push Alex’s bed flush with John’s. Then Alex lays on his stomach in the middle of the bed, head in Thomas’s lap, John kneeling behind him.

_Fuck_ , John thinks, _I’m actually doing this._

\---

_Fuck, we’re actually doing this_ , Alex thinks as he sticks his ass in the air in front of his best friend and lays his head in his boyfriend’s lap. 

John’s fingers feel exactly like Alex had imagined all those times; they’re longer than his own but not as long as Thomas’s, thicker than _both_ their fingers. And Alex has seen John naked, _knows_ the situation is the exact same with his cock. God he cannot fucking _wait_.

As John gently adds a second finger, Alex moans so loud he’ll be surprised if they don’t get a noise complaint, and drops his head onto Thomas’s thigh. Thomas’s fingers that have been soothingly running through Alex’s hair tighten and yank Alex’s head up. Their eyes meet, and Thomas is asking him a million questions with just that look: _are you still alright? Is this good, is_ John _good? What else do you want, do you need?_

But he’s also got pride and adoration and a whole lot of lust buried in his expression too. 

Thomas’s hand goes lax again when Alex smiles at him, returns to gently running his fingers through Alex’s hair, and John keeps slowly scissoring two fingers in and out of Alex.

And it’s so goddamn slow.

“Why the _fuck_ are you being so goddamn slow?” Alex huffs out, moving up onto his elbows and turning to John. 

John startles a second, not expecting Alex to turn around and demand something of him. “Excuse me?” he bites out, pulling his fingers from Alex.

“You heard me. I’m not a _doll_ , I’m not glass, I won’t break. Stop going so slow and being so gentle.” Alex huffs out again, drops back down onto his arms folded on Thomas’s thigh. 

Thomas pulls him up by the hair again, but wait, he’s leaning too far back for it to be Thomas, and _holy fuck, John is really taking to this dom thing_. Alex is almost giddy, back flush against John’s chest, being held up by his hair.

“Oh, so you think you’re in charge here?” John whispers, hot and low and almost angry in Alex’s ear, and Alex has to suppress a shudder. Through heavy-lidded eyes, he can see Thomas’s smirk as he palms the bulge in his sweats. 

“No,” Alex says, and he’s going down, but still has some fight left in him. “It was just a suggestion--”

“Bullshit. I know you, Lex, you always think you’re in charge,” John growls. “Wonder how Thomas got you to give up that control in the first place, hmm?”

“He--” Alex is cut off by a sudden hand at his throat. Not really squeezing, not cutting off his air supply, just steady pressure. A reminder. Alex lets his head fall back onto John’s shoulder and lets his eyes slip shut as a whimper escapes his mouth.

“How bout this, baby girl. You don’t talk unless we ask you something or you have to say a color, okay?”

Alex nods, but Thomas snorts. Alex opens his eyes to see Thomas looking back and forth between him and John hungrily. “Good luck, honey. He doesn’t ever shut up without something in his mouth.”

Alex’s eyes widen, and he turns back to look at John, who won’t look away from Thomas. “I would say we should help him with that, but I kinda want to challenge him a little. See if he can stay quiet. What do you think?”

And _god_ they’re talking about this so _casually_ and like Alex isn’t even there; like he isn’t naked and leaking and desperate, John’s hands in his hair and on his throat. “Oh, smart thinking.” Thomas turns to look at Alex. “Think you can be a good girl for Daddy and Papa, huh? Think your whore mouth can stay quiet on its own?”

“Yes, yes sir, I can be good,” Alex babbles. “So good, I’ll be a good girl for Daddy and Papa, I promise.”

John tightens his grip in Alex’s hair. “Off to a bad start, Lex.”

“Oh, right,” Alex says, then dramatically clamps his lips together. 

Thomas and John laugh almost cruelly, and John all but throws Alex back down onto Thomas’s lap. “Now, if you’ll let me get on with this?” Alex just nods, determined to be good.

It lasts until John is pushing his cock into him. _“Fuck,”_ Alex groans out. “Papa, so good, fuck you feel so good, please, _please_ fuck me, c’mon.”

And--

John spanks him.

Sweet, loving, caring John _hits_ Alex three times, rapidly, in the same spot. Alex’s cock spurts pre as he screams, burying his face in his arms and Thomas’s thigh. He’s pretty sure he’s crying too, but is too far gone to care, really.

“Didn’t I tell you to be _quiet_ , Alexander?” He punctuates every word with a thrust of his hips. 

And he must have picked up on Thomas using his full name when he’s in trouble or being teased, because _fuck_ is it doing things to Alex hearing it from John.

Alex whimpers, but doesn’t answer. John spanks him again, _hard_ , on the other cheek, and Thomas pulls his face up to make eye contact again. “Papa asked you a question, Alexander. Answer him.”

And Alex is so much more down than he was even two minutes ago that he has to concentrate to remember the question. It doesn’t help that John hasn’t stopped drilling into him. “Y-yes, Papa,” he finally says. “Sorry.”

“Useless, aren’t you?” John grunts, grabbing Alex’s hips and pulling him back to meet John’s thrusts. “Can’t even follow simple instructions.”

“His mouth really does only have one good use, doesn’t it?” Thomas drawls, scratching his fingernails up and down Alex’s scalp while John still fucks into him. “You wouldn’t _believe_ how good he is with it though, it’s one of the only ways to get him to stop fucking talking. Sometimes, I’ll make him sit under my desk with my cock in his mouth so I can actually get some work done.”

Alex keens; he doesn’t know _why_ he gets off on them acting like he isn’t there, like he’s just an object in the room, not an actual person, but _god_ does it do absolutely everything to him.

John slows down behind Alex, though, eventually just comes to rest deep in him. And Alex is so full with John just _sitting_ there, can hardly breathe. “Huh. I’ll have to try that.” 

“Would you like to try out his mouth now, honey?” Thomas asks, and he sounds so _sweet_ , it’s so different from how he’s been addressing Alex. The difference is jarring and makes Alex’s cock impossibly harder.

“Love to,” John says, and Alex can hear his grin. “Trade?”

Alex comes back to himself a little at that; it sounds so silly and _ridiculous_ that he has to say something. He shifts up as much as he can with John still seated so deep inside him. “Did you two just agree to _trade who is fucking what hole_ like we’re trading seats at lunch? What the _fuck_?”

Thomas slaps him across the face so hard, so suddenly, that he sees spots. “Did we tell you that you could talk?”

Alex shakes his head. Then remembers he’s supposed to answer questions out loud, says, “No, Daddy.”

John pulls out, tosses away the condom, and sits back. “Alright, Lex, if you don’t want us to _trade places_ , you do all the work.” Alex turns to look at him, half confused. “Turn around, baby girl. Show me what your mouth can do.”

And-- _fuck,_ Alex can _so_ do that. He’s wanted to suck John off for an age, has dreamt about it. He carefully turns, difficult as it is with the open slickness of his ass and trying not to kick anyone in the face, and settles on his hands and knees, facing John. 

John grabs his face in one hand and pulls him into a searing kiss right as Thomas shoves two fingers roughly into his hole. Alex groans into the kiss, has to pull back to catch his breath.

_“Please.”_

Thomas spanks him, says _no talking_ , and John grabs his hair and shoves his face down.

_Fucking finally_.

Alex knows it isn’t the best blow job he’s ever given, but he can’t bring himself to care. Caring takes focus, and he hasn’t got much of that left. He can barely hear his partners, doesn’t feel anything other than the hardness of his cock, the tears on his face, the hand in his hair, the hands on his hips, the cocks pounding into him from different sides, tearing him apart. 

Thomas is gripping his hips, forcing Alex to meet his every thrust; John has him by the hair and is forcing his head up and down, fucking up into his throat.

Alex feels so used, so _good_ and so _useful_ , that he can’t bring himself to try to pull off when he feels that he’s about to cum. He knows he’ll get in trouble for it, knows he’s supposed to ask when they play like this, but that rule seems so distant, almost not real, as he lets himself go. He cums untouched and unnoticed.

It doesn’t take long for them to finish in him; Thomas a few minutes after Alex finishes, John close behind him.

Alex is coming back to himself as Thomas is finally pulling out, can hear praises from _two_ voices instead of one. He’s so happy, can’t keep the idiotic smile off of his face. He keeps his eyes closed, stays laying on his stomach, and nuzzles into John’s thigh under him. He could sleep for a week right here.

“Baby,” Thomas says, rubbing a hand up and down his back. 

“Did so well for us, baby girl,” John tells him. “So proud of you.”

“Turn over, love, let us show you how proud we are.”

Alex doesn’t necessarily want to, he’s just so _comfortable,_ but he rolls over on his back.

“Alex,” John breathes out. Alex opens his eyes, sees wonder and lust in his expression. “Did you _cum_? From that?”

Thomas groans. “Baby girl,” he starts, and Alex jumps to defend himself.

“I couldn’t ask, Daddy,” he says, tone pleading. “Papa was fucking my throat, I couldn’t speak. You were just… both being so _good_ to me, I couldn’t help it.”

Thomas sighs. “You still have rules, ways to tap out when you need to talk but can’t.”

Alex closes his eyes, feels fresh tears sting at the corners of his eyes. “‘M sorry,” he mumbles.

“Hey,” Thomas says gently, cupping Alex’s face. “Not mad baby.”

“We’re impressed, baby girl,” John tells him, and Thomas nods along. “We’re so proud of how well you took us, so glad you let us use you like that. But… you _do_ have rules about that, don’t you?”

Alex nods, so Thomas says, “Guess we’ll just have to show Papa how well you can take a punishment next time, won’t we, sweet one?”

\--- 

John doesn’t wake up first.

He comes to absolutely surrounded by a snoring Alex, and he can’t help but smile softly down at his best friend. 

He’d tried to leave last night, once he was sure Alex was fine and wouldn’t drop, tried to tell the others that he’d get out of their hair and leave them to it, but they’d both immediately objected. Alex had called him a moron and pulled him onto the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around John like some kind of human koala.

_“We’re all three sleeping together, John, and if you have a problem with that, you’ll just have to get the fuck over it.”_

He’d asked Thomas, after Alex had fallen asleep, if this was okay with him, and he’d just said, “Yeah, but next time, we’re getting a hotel. Fucking hate these beds, they’re so uncomfortable, especially pushed together like this.”

When John looks up from Alex’s face, his wild hair, he sees his adoring expression mirrored on Thomas’s still-sleepy face, but--

It’s directed at John?

“Hi,” John whispers, not wanting to wake Alex up yet. He doesn’t know if he ever wants to move from this spot.

“Morning, honey,” Thomas says back, quiet and gravely and _oh fuck_ , John might be in heaven. That morning voice mixed with his messy hair makes John regret everything and nothing all at once. It was a sight he could get used to -- _the_ Thomas Jefferson looking less-than-perfect actually makes him appear more gorgeous than ever, sleepy and happy and rumpled -- but wouldn’t, _couldn’t_. “Last night was…”

_Here it comes_ , John thinks. He can practically hear the end of Thomas’s sentence, about how it was fun but just a one-time-thing and how John better keep his paws off Thomas’s boyfriend. He can feel his face heating up, his heart speeding up. His skin itches, catches fire but feels like ice. He wants to leave this bed, this dorm, but can’t seem to move.

“John?” Thomas asks when he notices John’s breathing change. “What’s wrong?”

“Jacky?” 

And great, just _perfect_ , John’s woken up Alex now. So _two_ people will tell him how they never want to even _see_ him again, because if he can’t handle this like an adult, has to freak out like a child, why would they want him in their life?

He’s pulled into a sitting position against a chest, solid behind his back. Something is touching his face, he hears voices. John knows he just needs to grow up, to have this conversation, to get it over with, so he tries to focus on the voices. 

“--with us. In and out,” the deeper voice is saying.

“John, baby, it’s okay,” the slightly higher voice adds. “C’mon, baby, we got you.”

It takes longer than John knows, time meaning nothing to him now, before his breathing is back to a normal pace, his vision isn’t spotty, he doesn’t have to focus to hear. 

“Jacky,” Alex breathes out, relief flooding his tone.

“Hi, honey,” and that’s Thomas, but why is he still calling John that? “Wanna tell us what you’re thinking about?”

John shakes his head. “No. Just say what you were going to say before. I can take it.” 

He looks up then, Alex’s face closer than he realized and covered in confusion. Alex looks at Thomas and quirks an eyebrow; John turns to look at Thomas, sees a similar look on his face, then realizes it’s probably weird to be wrapped up in two people who are about to say “last night was fun, it’ll never happen again.” 

He wiggles out of Thomas’s arms, watches Alex’s hand fall from where it had been resting on John’s cheek.

“Baby…” Alex mumbles as John pushes his back up against the wall, as far from the other two men as much as the bed will allow. 

“Take what?” Thomas asks. “What do you mean?”

John sighs and looks down. “Just… I know what you’re going to say. I don’t have to like it, but I promise I can take it.”

“What do you think he’s going to say?” Alex asks.

“That last night was fun but won’t ever happen again,” John says with a shrug. He refuses to look at either of them. “He’s gonna tell me to keep away from you. Shit, _you_ might want me to keep away from you.” John pauses without looking up, but neither Alex nor Thomas says anything, so John keeps going. “I mean, I get it. I should be grateful that I got to be with y’all for even one night, but… it was _really great_ , and I let myself get my hopes up when I know I shouldn’t have.”

“ _You moron,_ ” Alex sighs. John snaps his head up, surprised that his best friend really would be that harsh, but he sees a soft smile on Alex’s face. He turns to Thomas and sees an identical smile there.

“John, did you not realize that we were serious when we talked about ‘next time’?”

“Just thought it was a, I dunno, heat of the moment thing? Something to say that didn’t really mean anything?”

Alex shakes his head. “Jacky, _baby_ , no.” He pauses, looking for his words. “I wasn’t kidding when I told you that I’ve had a crush on you for a while. I meant it, I’ve been half in love with you since we met. When Thomas asked me about it, I told him that I was polyamorous, that I would like to be with both of you.”

“And I told him,” Thomas jumps in, “that I thought you were stunningly beautiful and, from classes and hearing how Alexander talks about you, you were an incredible person I’d like to get to know better.”

  
“So we wanted to ask if you’d date us, but we didn’t want to scare you away. But, after a few weeks ago, we knew you weren’t completely opposed to our sex life at least, so we decided that we’d ask you for a threesome first _then_ ask you to date us.”

Thomas rolls his eyes. “I said that was stupid, but it was Alexander’s idea, and he just _knows you so well_ , just knew you’d take it _so well_ \--”

John looks up and sees Alex and Thomas both staring at him with matching expressions, sad but hopeful smiles and fondness in their eyes. “You… mean that?”

“Wouldn’t ever lie to you,” Alex says, then pauses. “Can I touch you now?”

John nods, is expecting Alex to kiss him, and is surprised when Alex pulls John by the arms into his lap. Tucks his head into John’s neck.

“He said you could touch him,” Thomas says, exasperated and fond, “not man-handle him into cuddling. Idiot.”

“Hey, Thomas? Babe?” Alex’s voice is sticky-sweet as he looks up at Thomas. “Shut the fuck up, okay?”

John almost manages a laugh. “Y’all really never stop fighting, do you?”

“God, no,” Alex laughs. “Where would be the fun in that?”

“So…” Thomas starts, then hesitates. “W--”  
  


“What do ya say, Jack? Will you date us?” Alex interrupts. 

“What he _means to say_ ,” Thomas says pointedly, “We would very much like to date you, John. And we hope you’ll consider it, but we want you to take all the time you need.” 

“We’d rather wait a week for a yes than get a no immediately. But we know it’s a lot,” Alex adds quickly. “You aren’t being forced into anything. We’d never force you, we’re assholes but not that much. A polyamorous relationship has it’s challenges, so we’d need to talk and lay out expectations and boundaries--”

John interrupts Alex with a kiss. It’s quick, but gets his point across and shuts Alex up. “Yes,” he says, looking Alex straight in the eyes and smiling fully for the first time that morning. Before either of them can say anything else, John turns to Thomas and kisses him, looks him dead in the eye with the same smile never leaving his face. “Yes.” 

John doesn’t get much of a chance to look at Thomas’s -- his boyfriend’s? -- face before Alex -- his boyfriend? -- is tackling him to the bed. 

“Yes, yes, _yes!_ ” Alex nearly giggles, laying on top of John and kissing his face and neck.

“Stop! Lex, stop!” John laughs.

“Alexander, calm down,” Thomas says from above them. When Alex pulls back to look at Thomas questioningly, Thomas smirks. “It’s my turn.” He dives down and gives John the same treatment, then Alex joins him, and they’re both kissing every part of John they can reach until he’s giggling and his face is firetruck-red from blushing. 

Thomas and Alex lay on either side of John, both curled in on him. John feels so safe and so loved right now; he knows he hasn’t told Alex that’s how he feels, doesn’t know if Alex and Thomas have used that word, doesn’t know if he feels that way about Thomas yet, but he knows that he’s never felt more loved in his life than he does right now. “I know we need to talk more,” John starts, then is cut off by a yawn, “but I really need a nap after…”

“Agreed,” Alex chirps.

“Alright, fine,” Thomas agrees. “But I’m not putting up with this shitty bed situation every time I want to sleep with both of you. I’m getting at _least_ a queen bed for my dorm. I can’t keep sleeping on not one but _two_ shitty twin beds.”

“You’re stupid,” Alex mumbles.

“Will they even let you bring in a piece of furniture that big?” John wonders aloud.

Thomas hesitates. “Fine, guess I’m getting that apartment next semester after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> when i looked at the kinktober prompt list, i immediately saw 'threesome' and was like "alex and thomas are dating but also want to date john, who is hopelessly in love with alex and is lusting over thomas, how can i make every other work this month lead up to that?" and that's what i did! 
> 
> if anybody wants to know what happened off screen (ie, non-porn relationship chats between any of these idiots) comment or shoot me a message on tumblr :) i'll never judge how people get into relationships but you should probably talk about feelings before jumping into bed with someone, especially if it's a couple and you're madly in love with at least half of the couple.
> 
> title from teamwork by ludacris.
> 
> let me know what ya thought in the comments or on tumblr (fitsofpassion)


End file.
